


Ma chère princess

by CelestialKnight



Series: natural halfie kaneki [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, continuation of a stranger approaches, this is part of an au, wow i'm really feeling it today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/CelestialKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student had transferred in, he was a first year, or so he heard. Considering Chie’s young appearance, she had been able to easily approach the boy. He had seemed quite fidgety and timid at first, but if you were nice to him enough, he would ease up to you. Supposedly, according to her, he was quite the nice person and a cutie, but he wasn’t her type. Tsukiyama was intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma chère princess

He honestly couldn’t believe it. He had convinced Eto to send him to a school. He had done it.

 

He was actually able to pursue his high school education. Eto had one request. If he wanted to go, it had to be a school where no other ghouls would be. Some snooty rich school or what ever, what was it called, Seinan Goku high school?

 

“Seinan Gakuin is what you mean, I think?” Piped in Kaneki. It was a quiet day in their apartment after a long mission from Aogiri. Ayato had been “bugging” Kaneki as Eto liked to call it, but Kaneki enjoyed Ayato’s presence. Even if the Black Rabbit was younger, he was nice to have around.

 

“I still hate him.” Muttered Eto angrily as she munched on some cereal. The runt still got on her nerves after that stupid challenge of his two years ago. What was worse? The little crush the runt had on Trapper!

 

Kaneki laughed at Eto’s angry fuming.

 

“If he upsets you that much, why not take your anger out in the form of a manuscript?” He offered as he sipped on his coffee. He really did like coffee. He remembered this one shop he and Hide had gone to when he had meet up with him last week. They made some really good coffee. Eto wouldn’t hear it though. She seemed rather… unfavourable about hearing that excursion.

 

“Anyway, you start next week, have fun, don’t eat anyone.” She turned back to her current manuscript that she was cautiously rereading. _Nothing more pleasant than an absent-minded Eto,_ thought Kaneki as he excused himself from the table.

 

 

The academy wasn’t as bad as he would have thought it would have been. The years went by faster than he could have sworn and Chie was quite an interesting person. She was really helpful for investigations. This time was no exception.

 

A student had transferred in, he was a first year, or so he heard. Considering Chie’s young appearance, she had been able to easily approach the boy. He had seemed quite fidgety and timid at first, but if you were nice to him enough, he would ease up to you. Supposedly, according to her, he was quite the nice person and a cutie, but he wasn’t her type. Tsukiyama was intrigued.

 

What intrigued him more though, was the new smell in the school. From his knowledge, he and Matsumae were the only other ghouls in this facility, but the new aroma. It reminded him of another.

 

It could have been that second year girl who had been sick for most of the year and had finally returned this week, or it could have been that new transfer student. He didn’t put much more thought into it. Chie would investigate the boy named “Kaneki Ken” and he would investigate the second year girl.

 

 

A quite night faced her. This school close to her friend was comforting. It wasn’t her first choice, but she digressed. As long as she could continue her education, any school was a school for her.

 

She kicked her legs as she waited for Eto. There wasn’t much she could do really. It was Eto’s hunting night tonight and she had left the ward. She didn’t want to draw any attention from the ghouls in the 20th ward. They were too peaceful for her liking, but man, were some down right annoying.

 

“La princess fait son debut ce soir?” She heard a voice from behind her speak. Turning around, she noticed the Gourmet had, once again, found her location.

 

“Oh it’s just you,” she sighed, as if he wasn’t much of a threat to her. Which he wasn’t by the way. If she could kick Jason’s ass when she was thirteen, this guy was a walk in the park.

 

“What exactly are you doing tonight, mademoiselle?” The gourmet approached her slowly. She just seemed to be seated on the ledge of a building reading a book. He wasn’t looking for her per se, but her scent was strong, nauseatingly so. Had she done that on purpose?

 

“Just musing,” she spoke as if she was hiding a secret.

 

The Gourmet smirked. “Would you pray tell, about what hmm?” Trapper gave him a look with a small smile. That would be a no. They stood in silence for a good few minutes. It seemed almost awkward, but that was their dynamic, borderline awkward.

 

“I’ll see you soon again, ma chère princess, maybe next time, even bring a crown, non?” He said happily. He took her hand and kissed it.

 

“I would prefer Empress if I had to be frank with you,” she said that all with a smile. Oh man was this person interesting to him. He couldn’t wait. Without another word, Gourmet bowed and left, leaving Trapper alone.

 

“If only he knew…” she whispered to herself with a sad sigh.

 

 

 

He had gotten to know Kaneki quite well over the past few months. He had a good taste in literature, and was quite a charming person he had to say. Both sides of him were.

In the courtyard he sat, reading a book. It was one of Takatsuki Sen’s. He always seemed to have his nose in one of her books. He sat himself next to Kaneki.

 

“You know, your mother has quite the distaste for me,” he said plainly.

 

“She most certainly does,” was his automatic response. He tensed as he realized what had parted his lips. Well he was in quite the predicament now. He awkwardly glanced to a smirking Tsukiyama. He had actually won. He had figured it out. He really had to give him more credit than he thought.

 

“You got me,” Kaneki said defeated. He closed his book as he sighed and looked to his hands, “Mom’s going to have to kick your ass now.” He replied plain as day.

 

“Pardon,” Tsukiyama deadpanned.

 

“Umhum,” Kaneki nodded as if he recalled a fond memory, “She had said ‘if that Tsukiyama boy calls you out at school make sure to tell me so I can royally kick him to space’ or something. Hope you have a spacesuit,” he said that with a smile.

 

Tsukiyama looked at him with a look of horror.

 

“What,” He squeaked.

 

Chie, who had been looking on from above, was laughing at the two on the bench. Tsukiyama had found himself in quite a predicament.

 

They stayed a moment like.

 

“I’m just kidding,” Tsukiyama let out a heavy sigh he had not known he had been holding in, “but really she is going to kick your ass.”

 

The bell rang on that note and Kaneki waved goodbye to Tsukiyama to return to class. The hours left breezed by quickly and the end of the day approached them. He followed Kaneki outside. What awaited him was his Grim.

 

Eto was waving happily to him and Kaneki, but Eto’s auro emitted one thing. Murder.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i actually did this. Holy shit.
> 
> Hmm, anyway u know who Trapper is now. Sorry for the constant time skips. Other characters will make appearances soon enough. Also Hide!! was mentioned!!! 
> 
> These fics are mostly just bursts of inspiration that tend to come with no real plot as of yet even if there is a plot, but doesn't manifest in this part of the timeline.


End file.
